poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue: The Cyberlings put Airachnid under their spell
This is how the epilogue goes in Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise. Ryan puts on his siren pendant Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Ryan? What are we going to do? Ryan smirks like Adagio and looks at a tied up Airachnid Evil Ryan: Put her back under our spell as punishment for what she has done. Evil Anna: Well. Airachnid? Any last words before we sing? Airachnid: Yes. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Evil Ryan: You better be. What song do we sing, friends? Anna whispers an idea Bertram T. Monkey: What are we going to sing? Evil Ryan: You'll see soon, Bertram. singing Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. pendant glows purple Evil Anna: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Airachnid: What are you doing? Bertram T. Monkey: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ The Cyberlings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Evil Ryan: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this world~ We thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Shine brighter~ Evil Ryan: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Cyberlings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Evil Ryan: You're a star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It does not matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Cyberlings: Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh~ Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ grunts The Cyberlings: Battle!~ Airachnid: Please! The Cyberlings: Battle!~ Airachnid: I want this! The Cyberlings: Battle!~ Airachnid: I... I... eyes glow orange, purple and blue The Cyberlings and Airachnid: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Airachnid: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Cyberlings and Airachnid: Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Evil Ryan: You were saying? Airachnid: I will obey your every command, my masters. Evil Ryan: Excitant. We should tell Ryan that you joined the good side, Airachnid. nods Evil Anna: Airachnid. Untie yourself. does and toss away the ropes bows at their feet Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. Nice bow, Airachnid. Evil Ryan: Nice. Now no villain will stand in our way. Cyberlings laugh and Evil Ryan moves his hands to the sides to stop laughing Evil Anna and Bertram: What? Evil Ryan: Just something Adagio taught me. Evil Anna: Oh. Right. Evil Ryan: We can get Airachnid to show Ryan and give him the good news. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes